Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a refrigeration air conditioner, and more particularly to a vapor compression-type refrigeration & desiccant-wheel dehumidification coupled air conditioning device.
Description of the Related Art
The load of an air conditioning device includes latent heat load and sensible heat load, and the latent heat accounts for 20-40% of the total load of the air conditioning device. The traditional air conditioning device includes an evaporator, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and a refrigerant. The evaporator decreases air temperature while the moisture in the air is also condensed, thus realizing simultaneous removing of the latent heat and sensible heat. In such case, the power consumption of the compressor is high while the refrigeration efficiency of a vapor compression-type refrigeration system is low. In the meanwhile, the condenser emits a lot of heat. Generally, the hot air is directly discharged to the atmosphere.